Who are you
by Star wars makeover
Summary: Kira goes to angel grove for a holiday and her morpher goes off in the youth center
1. AG

Kira frowned at the book. She was bored. There was nothing fun to do in angel Grove. Her parents had taken her there for a vacation but there was nothing fun.

"Kira, get outside" Holly's voice came into her thoughts and Kira looked up at her mother with a grouchy expression on.

"Go on" Kira's dad Mike pushed her out of the hotel room and closed the door. Kira glared at the shut door and sighed. She lost and she'd rather be outside than in a hotel corridor.

She wondered downstairs and out the door where she walked down to the lake.

The minute she saw it, it had held her in a trance. It was so beutiful and she would love to see it closer.

She walked down to the side of it and dipped her fingers into the cold water. She looked into the water and could have sworn she saw a chain at the bottem of the shallow water. She waded into it. getting cold water all over her legs and on the hem of her skirt. She kept going until she was able to reach down and grab the chain. She pulled herslef out of the water and lay on the ground examining the chain. It was silver and had a cross on the bottem of it.

"Need any help" asked a voice and Kira looked up to see a man standing over her. She must have looked funny, fully dressed , yet soaked to the skin.

"Um...no thankyou" she said quickly stuffing the chain into her pocket. He smiled at her and extended his hand.

"I'm Jason Scott and you just looked so..." he stopped.

"I'm Kira Ford and i'm visiting from reefside" Kira said.

"Reefside" to Jason, that name rang a bell.

"Yea, um...do you know if theres anything to do here" Kira asked and Jason smiled again.

'Yea, come on, i'll show you some highlights"

Kira and Jason walked with Jason pointing out places here and there. Finally they reached a place called the youth center and Jason led Kira in. To Kira, it looked like the cyber space except instead of computer, there was matial arts and gymnastic things.

"Um...wanna spar Jase unless your too busy" a man withbrown hair had come up to Jason and was looking at Kira thoughtfully.

"This is Kira Ford, Kira, this is Rocky and he's one of my friends" with that Jason left Kira and went over with Rocky to spar.

Kira looked around and felt uneasy. Everyone was fighting, it was like they were all power rangers but that couldnt be.

"Something wrong" Kira sighed, she had been asked that twice but this time it was by a woman with brown hair looking at her in a worried expression.

"No" Kira said really qucikly but thanher bracelet beeped and8 people other than Kira stared at it.

**"Kira, we need help, NOW**" yelled conner's voice and she heard him yell "oof"

Ahand grabbed her armandshe saw a man dressed inblack looking closely at her bracelet.

"Let go" she said and then another voicesounded in her bracelet.

"Kira, ifYOU dont get down hearnow,white is gonna kill us" Ethan yelled and Kira heard Dr O yell her name.

"Wheredid you get this" askedthe man and Kira looked up.

"Idont know you and i wont tell you anything."

"My namesZack and these are my friends Jason, Rocky, Kat, Trini, Kimberly and Aisha." the man said and she glaredat him.

Zack rolled his eyes and pulled the bracelet forcefully off Kira's wrist while Trini and Aisha heldKira still.

"Hello, who is this" asked Zack into the bracelet.

"What the, wheres Kira" Conner's voice was framedwith anger.

"She's with us now" Zack said and everyone could here Conner gasp.

**"Damn you mesogog, let Kira go NOW" **Conner yelled and Kira then yelled something back.

"**I know its weird but its not Mesogog" **

"**What" **Ethans voice had joined.

**"Its these 8 people named Jason, Rocky, Zack, Kat, Trini, Kimberly and Aisha...I think" **Kira yelled back.

There was silence on the other end as everyone heard a lot of shouts and evil laughter.

**"Damn you white" **yelled Ethan and Dr O entered the conversation

"Kira, where are you" he asked in panic and Kimberly gasped.

"That voice" she hissed to Jason and he nodded. Kira ignored them.

"In angel grove" she yelled trying to recover her morpher.

"Oh my god" Dr O said in a horrified tone.

Jason grabbed the morpher from Zack and spoke into it, making it impossible for Kira to reach it.

"Who is this" Jason asked slowly and Dr O answered.

"Dr Thomas Oliver now wheres" Dr O was stopped by Kat.

"Tommy" she hissed into the morpher and silence fell.


	2. Weak

**Hey Peoples **

Billy: hey star wars makeover, are you FINALLY continuing this story?

**Yep!**

Kimberly: IT WAS POSTED LAST YEAR! HOW SLOW ARE YOU?

**Uh…disclaimer please**

Jason: star wars makeover does not own power rangers!

Kira: THAT'S MY JOB

Conner: run Jason

_Kira starts to chase Jason around with that random ankh she keeps in her closet

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: **10 letters

"DR O" Kira heard Ethan's voice yell and everyone heard a plunk "Conner, he fainted!"

"Ugh, aw man" Conner sighed 'now we have no Dr O and no Kira, what are we gonna do?"

"Tommy, wake up" Kimberly hissed into the morpher calmly and everyone stared at her. She winked at them and they understood completely 'wake up handsome, come on white knight. It's me, Beautiful, your pink princess"

"AH" they heard Tommy yell and Kimberly smirked "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THOSE THINGS AGAIN"

"It got you up didn't it?" Kimberly asked innocently and Tommy sighed.

"You still have your tricks and I still have mine. I know exactly where you're most ticklish"

"NO! DON'T COME TO ANGEL GROVE" Kimberly laughed loudly into the morpher and the older rangers fell into hysterics around her. Kira stared at them all as if they were mad.

"What the hell" she said to Zack, who happened to be closest to her at the moment as Trini and Aisha had let go.

Zack laughed "it doesn't really matter"

* * *

**Reefside**

"Hey white, these people are saying your weak and they have Kira captured to prove that you're not strong enough to get her back" Conner said suddenly and white growled.

"They did, did they?" Conner and Ethan gasped

"TRENT!"

"Yea, I'm gonna defeat them unmorphed" Trent disappeared through an invisi-portal.

Conner and Ethan stood gaping and then turned their attention back to Dr O who was yelling into the communicator.

* * *

**Angel Grove**

**Youth Center**

"YOU NEVER EVEN SAID SORRY" came Tommy's voice out of the communicator yelling at Kimberly.

"Of course I did" Kimberly looked shocked.

"No you didn't, I never got a call or never got told by anyone" Tommy voice didn't hide venom.

"But I did, I did say sorry" Kimberly looked confused.

"HELLO" said an extremely angry voice from behind them and they turned to see a white dressed teenager standing there angrily "why did you say I was weak"

"What are you talking about" asked Jason confused and Trent spat the words out.

"You said I was weak and to prove you wrong, I'll rescue Kira because I'm not weak" apart from looking angry, Trent looked a little upset 'why would people think I was weak?"

"We never said you were…" Zack started but Trent stepped in.

"YOU TOLD CONNER I WAS WEAK" he raised up his arm to punch Zack but in a second Kimberly grabbed his hand.

"You're evil right" when Trent nodded, she continued "I had to deal with an evil Tommy, an over-excited child is NOTHING compared to that so calm down and lets talk this over rationally" Trent stared at her.

"Most likely we're not saying you're weak but you're 'masters' are" Kimberly explained 'they're probably talking behind your back and all sorts of nasty things" Trent paused for a minute and ripped his arm out of her grip.

"I know Zeltrax and Elsa do but do you really think my master would?" Trent looked a little uncertain and glanced at Kira who had been busy digesting all this new information about Trent "what do you think Kira?"  
"Um…yea, Mesogog's defiantly going behind your back" Kira said quickly "I knew there was something weird about you"

"What?" asked Trent and Kira glared at him.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD US"

"KIRA, I'M SORRY, IT WAS THE DINO GEM! I SWEAR!" Trent yelled running away from a very pissed Kira.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE NOW TRENT" Kira was not the least bit happy.

* * *

**Reefside**

"I don't think it's going nicely over there" Conner said worriedly as he heard Trent's terrified screams and Kira's angry yell over the communicator.

"Conner, um…I've got a proposal" Ethan said slowly "you relies Trent likes Kira and Kira and Trent are over there WITHOUT you and everyone seems to be laughing so they're not actually beating eachother up" It took a moment for this information to digest into Conner's system but then

"KIRA"

* * *

**That's over**

Kira: You've finally updated it

Trent: is this a Kira/Trent story? _Looks hopeful_

**It's TrentKiraConner**

Conner: Fine with me!


	3. no, i'm the car

**LOL, this is so weird, it's like I update this story once a year!**

Kira: everyone wants you to update but do you? NO!

**Shuttup Kira and Trent, you can give the disclaimer**

Kira: _hits star wars makeover and Trent over the head with a baseball bat _now we've got that settled. Star wars makeover does not own power rangers.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'So Trent, are you good yet?' Kira had strung Trent onto the balance beam and every couple of seconds poured a bit of hot water onto his chest.

'Kira, I told you before, I don't know' Kira brandished the kettle angrily.

'Well, make up your mind'

'Ok, ok, I'm good' Trent said hurriedly and Kira smiled.

'That's a good boy'

The older rangers were staring at her in horror as she untied Trent. Smiling sweetly at him, she ordered him to go get her a crispy cream donut from down the block. Trent (who was now very scared of her) hastily rushed out the door. Kira turned to the older people, an evil glint in her eyes. They all hastily stepped back 'So, where were we?'

* * *

**Reefside**

Tommy had just stopped staring at the communicator and realised the only other person there was Ethan. 'Um…Ethan, where are Conner and the white Ranger'

'Well, the white ranger is Trent and we said that the people who had Kira had called him weak so he went to bash them up and of course Conner went after him for the sake of Kira's safety. Now about that Kimberly woman'

'Ethan…if you want to live through exams…shut up' Tommy growled and stormed off. And he was of course storming in the direction of Angel Grove.

Poor Ethan was left all alone but that was what Ethan liked best. Humming to himself, he pulled his laptop out of nowhere and sat down on a rock. Anyone who was passing would've saw the blue ranger, humming to a teaspoon of sugar makes the world go around from Mary Poppins while sitting on a rock playing war avengers.

* * *

**Cassidy and Devin **

_Cassidy and Devin were strolling the park on a normal day out. Cassidy was singing 'Just a little girl' and Devin was staring at a Robin that was getting a little scared of all the unwanted attention. This Robin also happened to be Tommy's secret pet Robin that he kept a secret so the bad guys wouldn't hurt it. Devin and Cassidy knew none of this though and just assumed it was a normal Robin. 'Come here' Devin held his arm out to it and it glared at him. The Robin didn't like Devin and whoever the Robin didn't like, the Robin didn't want existed. It attacked him with a mini-chainsaw that Jason had given him for his birthday. _

'Devin, Devin getup' Cassidy pinched him and he sat up.

'Cass, I had the weirdest dream that a Robin attacked me with a chainsaw!'

'Devin, here's the phonebook, look up physiatrists'

'Ok' Devin still wasn't fully awake and therefore had no idea what he was doing.

* * *

**Tommy**

Tommy had exited Reefside 5 minutes ago and stopped. He had just remembered how long it would take to walk to angel grove and strangle the dino rangers like Homer strangles Bart. A train whizzed past him and he shouted in fury and chased after it like a madman yelling 'come back here'

A little boy was watching him from the back of the train 'mummy that mans funny'

'Look away Dylan, just look away' His mother turned his head around.

* * *

**Angel Grove**

Kira had become friends with the old rangers and they were all sitting around, eating crispy creams and deciding who to be in monopoly.

'I'm the car' Jason called

'No, I'm the car' Rocky argued

'You're always the car' Adam said indignantly

'Exactly it's my trademark' Rocky said smugly.

'I'll settle this boys, why don't I be the car' Trini took the piece and the boys blanched, not wanting to get her angry.

'Fine, I'm the dog'

'No I'm the dog'

'No, me'

'Ugh' Aisha rested her face in her hands and giggled at their idiocy.

'I'm the shoe' Kira said immediately and Aisha couldn't help herself jumping in

'Wait a second, I'm the shoe'

'Look, girls' Kat held her hands out 'why don't I be the shoe'

'I'll be the shoe' Kimberly took it and placed it on the board next to Trini's car and Jason's dog.

* * *

**Ok, why do I feel dizzy? And…why is Trent unconscious?**

Kira: Dum De Dum

**I feel dead**

Conner: You should! Kira hit you over

Kira: _Hits Conner over the head with a baseball bat to stop him from blabbing and smiles at everyone sweetly _please review


End file.
